The Vampire And His Bride
by Hikari Tsukinami
Summary: This was originally a simple one-shot from Ayato's perspective, but is now going to be a collection of six - shots; the first three from Ayato's perspective followed by Yui's retelling of the same events. Chapter 2: From Ayato's perspective: 'His Child'.
1. Chapter 1 - His Bride

**NOTE:- So...My first fic for my favourite anime, not to mention my first serious one-shot attempt that (may) turn into a two-shot or three-shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Diabolik Lovers;)**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Vampire And His Bride**

 **~His Bride~**

* * *

I never meant to adore Yui the way I do now. I never expected that when I first layed eyes on her flat chest and slender form that she'd be the girl that was meant for me. I never expected, that as I pinned her down and felt her heart beat like drums in that chest of hers, that I'd come to love the way it raced. I never expected, as I made her my own, what exactly she'd mean to me. And most of all, I never expected that I'd want nothing more in my life than to have her love and keep her safe.

Every day I think I cannot possibly love her more than I do now, but each day I do. Her love and I are like sunlight and wilted blossoms. I flourished under the light and warmth of her love, and I love her so much for it.

What fascinates me the most about her, are her eyes. They never lie to me, always open and smiling and the colour of pink sherbet. They sparkle iridescently, and quite frankly, are like windows with which to peer into her soul with. Her mouth is also a thing of wonder. My mind seems to dwell on it a lot. Her lips are like rose petals in the palest of a rosy pallor that you can come by. Like a child's mouth, they curve up and down so delicately as if a wind shifted them to be arranged in another way.

My first kiss with her was... Out of this world. I had picked her from the couch, and in anger, tossed her into a pool as if she was a frisbee to hurl and catch. She couldn't swim, and her head ducked under the water. I remembered then, how I had begged for my mother to save me when she pushed me into the well.

As much as I hated my human prey, I dived in after her anyway. And when I did, I gave way to humiliating temptation. Her lips had always seemed so appealing, and in that moment, wet and open, they looked so inviting. I placed my mouth on hers, and I wasn't disappointed. They had tasted, and still do, of a sugary sweetness that left a numbness on my own lips that craved for more. I didn't understand then, and instead, I bit into her neck. Her eyes had opened, and then they closed, and I allowed myself to indulge in the sweet liquid. It soothed me enough to drag her back up to the surface with me, unconscious and pathetic. Looking back, I realise I adore her being pathetic. It means I can make her my own princess that I will always keep safe, forever imprisoned by my love.

One time, on the way to school, the Mukami brothers upturned our car with their own. I shielded her, and she thanked me. I couldn't explain it, but it left a warm feeling in my chest when she said those words. They made me happy, and I hated it. Instead I answered that she was heavy. She didn't mind. She never minds. Whatever I do or say she loves me anyway. I love that.

It makes my heart ache sometimes, when I think of what could have been. When I and Richter were duelling, and I was stabbed, she stabbed herself. I couldn't believe it. I was angry, and hurt, and desperate like never before.

I thought I failed, that I wasn't strong enough. That I could never be strong enough because I'd just lost the greatest blessing I'd ever gotten. She turned my world upside - down with her sweet kindness so much that it confused and enraged me. I came to love that.

She was so predictable, yet she did unpredictable things. It made me angry with her. I constantly fed from her because of that, so that it would make her pain all the more beautiful to watch as she gave me a look of hate. She never did.

I was angry then with her for making my heart ache so badly, and for wanting to abandon me so easily. I was angry with Richter for making me look weak in front of her, as if I wasn't nearly as good enough as to deserve my little angel, or half as strong, either. The idea of her leaving me, or favouring one of my other brothers, especially Subaru, since she had seemed to have taken a liking to him, frightened me. I hated that fright. I hated both Richter and her for it. And I was angry with myself. I trained so hard, I tried my very best. Why couldn't I protect her? It shouldn't have come to what it did, I should have been strong enough. I should have been there for her.

I was hurt when she stabbed herself. It was like she stabbed a piece of me as well, with Subaru's silver knife. It was as if, through that action, she was saying that I could never deserve her, and that death was more likely to protect her better than I ever could. I was hurt that she'd be so willing to leave me. However, I was still too stubborn to admit everything. I was too stubborn to accept what my heart had clearly acknowledged before my head had. It made the pain worse, somehow, that I could never tell her those three words, or call her by her name, so common but beautiful to me nonetheless.

And I was desperate. So desperate to drive out that monster, and bring back the girl I'd come to care about. When I took Reiji's drink in my mouth, I was scared, too. Scared of the outcome. And as I placed my mouth over her death - cold ones, and felt my skin brush across her sheet - pale skin, I realised.

I loved her. It hurt. Badly. And as I administered the drink, my tongue brushed ever so lightly against her own, and then I murmurrred those words. But it did not dull the pain, if anything, it made it intensify because I had been too late in saying that which was in my mind, and that when I had said it, she hadn't been alive to hear it.

And when she did wake, I felt as if my heart would burst. I loved her, and I knew now. And I'd never let her go, not for the world or the chance to be Vampire King. I no longer wanted to be that for myself, but for my Yui. She has told me, while she stroked my hair and peppered my face with sweet, butterfly - like kisses, that regardless of whether I was the best or not, she'd love me. And I just froze in time, and my heart felt as if it had raced so fast beneath her fingertips that she'd surely hear the way they pulsed and stuttered. She kissed me passionately afterwards, allowing me to slip beneath her covers and cuddle into her beguiling warmth. Just being in proximity of her persona gives me a peace and happiness that makes me feel light. But I want to be the best for her, and I will be.

I remember, just as vividly, when I took something of hers I could never return. When I took it, I felt guilty. She had let me, happily, but I felt as if I was deflowering a fragile blossom; tearing the innocence that made her nectar so sweet just so that her petals could allow their attractive colouring to show clearer.

I distanced myself from her after that, thinking that she wouldn't want me. Then, I found her weeping alone, and I pulled her close to me. Resting my chin atop her head, I spoke first. I babbled of my demons and insecurities, and she, in turn of hers. And then, somewhere along the way, we both confessed our love. And as we made to leave, realisation hit us both of what we had said. We blushed in unison, and looked away. She peered at me beneath her long lashes, and I observed her through the corner of my eyes. I moved first, gently slipping her hand into mine. I let my thumb brush her knuckles, kissing the fingers and then traveling upwards. She gasped, but I pulled her close abruptly, letting her face press into my chest, with her hands pressed against my singing heart. She stuttered my name, and I grinned, pulling her closer for a kiss. Her eyes were wide open, but mine were closed. We stayed like that for moments, till the sun set over the horizon and stars lit the night. She shivered, and I wrapped myself around her before taking her to my room.

We made love that night, and this time, I did not hold back. Her screams of ecstasy made me drunk on my own euphoria, and I watched proudly as she became a beautiful mess. She was well and truly mine, then, and the whole household knew it, too. There was one final step to making her mine. I knew not how she agreed, but she did. And when she did, my whole universe knew no bounds. I had become the Vampire King then, and as I slipped on that elaborate gold and diamond engagement ring, and felt her push me to the ground in a kiss as we tumbled like children down a sloping hill, I saw my future in sparkling, shimmering clarity.

And now, I stand in the chapel, remembering all our times together, and the more to come. I chose a chapel because I knew it would please her, and if she is pleased, then so am I.

I see her, now. She is approaching, looking beautiful in a fishtail gown of white lace that clings to her luscious figure beautifully. I knew my eyes widened. She is twenty now, and had grown much from the awkward teenager I first met. She is taller, slimmer and stronger. I see it in her eyes, though, that while she has learnt to be more emotionally stable, she is still that same loving masochist at heart. And I smile knowing she will always be.

Her chest is flat no more, and her hips have flared, though they were always that way. She looks radiant, her hair up in an elegant chignon interwoven with braids, and delicate, like a seraph, with her eyes lowered modestly and cheeks dusted with a rosy pink that goes beautifully with her complexion. She looks up, and our eyes connect, and a blush of my own reached my cheeks. She giggled silently at my flustered look, and I chanced a glance at her father, Seiji Komori, and now my uncle.

The Priest's words rang clear and loud in the air, piercing the dream - like atmosphere.

"You may kiss the bride."

And with a passionate kiss, I sealed our fates, and I hungrily reveled in the sweetness of the first of many moments with my new bride - my beautiful Yui.

* * *

 **Fav, follow and review if you guys would like more:D**


	2. Chapter 2 - His Child

**NOTE:-** O to the M to the G! A mega huge thanks to every single sweetie that favourited or followed or reviewed. All support was really appreciated. Sorry this was so late. I was just so lazy [0-0"]

 **DISCLAIMER:-** I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I'd love to though *dreamy eyes*!

* * *

 **The Vampire And His Bride**

 **His Child**

* * *

I remember still, when Yui first told me she was pregnant. Her heart rate had spiked till it beat as a spontaneous thrum that rang loud and clear as I gently let my head rest on her chest. Vampires have no hearts, but the calloused cavities where humans think hearts belong eventually become filled with one as they begin to grown affection for those who do — like humans.

Her fingers had played with my hair, and in an effort to soothe her, I had pulled her face down to connect our lips. She hesitated to respond, and I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission. But she refused me. It was intended to be an innocent denial, but the osculation was kept chaste, and her dainty hands pushed my shoulders away. She was nervous, and her lips bore marks where she had anxiously bitten with her new fangs. I, however, felt it like a blow. I was scared of her leaving. She always had the option of leaving if she wished, but I hoped with all my heart that she wouldn't. She was my everything, and I had gotten so far both _for_ her and _because_ of her.

I left abruptly, and I was so lost in inner turmoil that her hurried pleas fell on deaf ears. For the next few days, we were distant. The air was tense, the atmosphere fragile. I gave her no chance to speak. If I entered a room she was in, I left immediately. When she arrived in a room I was in, I left, too. If we were in our bed together, my back would face her and my posture would be tense and stiff and so stupidly unforgiving. The truth was that I was frightened. I thought that perhaps she was nervous because she found someone else for her, or that she wanted a divorce, or that her love for me had run out. I didn't want for her to tell me that, so I did not give her a chance to speak. But when she was asleep, I would trace the contour of her cheek and place Angel kisses on her eyelids, and if a God did exist — for she still believes in one after becoming a Vampire — I prayed to him and ever other God that I never believed in to keep our love safe.

It is quite odd to think that we made up after we made out. I had walked into our room, right when Yui had walked in from the adjoining bathroom. Wrapped in a towel that came to only the highest part of her thighs, I could not help but stare. Scared as I was, she was so temptingly laid out for me that I had to struggle to hold back the torrent of passion that threatened to ensue. Yui was adjusting the knot, and she chanced a look up. And she froze. I did so too. A blush reached her ears and cheeks, and I couldn't help the victorious smirk from growing on my face. Even after seeing her spread out on my sheets with all her clothes thrown away to join a pile of my own discarded clothing, she still blushed.

And upon impulse, I sauntered over to her, confident and demanding. Her eyes widened before fluttering close, for my mouth was on hers. Her moans filled the room as I nibbled on her lower lip, and licking off the thin trail of blood. My hands roamed ever so slowly down her lithe form, trailing over the skin of her shoulders, down her arms and finally lacing her fingers with my own so I could pin them above her. Hungrily, I tore the towel off, carrying her to the bathtub to make love surrounded by the smell of her new favourite milk and black orchid soap and the feel of warm water to soothe our strained muscles once we were done. It was bliss — a heavenly touch only she can give me.

When we were done, I carried her to our bed. We stayed in silence while I stroked her hair and placed occasional, chaste kisses on her face. I noticed that her hands kept returning to her stomach, and I gave her a curious, questioning glance. And then it hit me. I just knew, and I had to confirm the fact.

My hand cupped her face, forcing her gently to look my way.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her.

I observed the way she shyly nodded, ducking her head. Her flaxen hair hid from me her lovely eyes, but not for long. Carefully, I lifted her chin to look at me, and we needed no words spoken. A smile graced my lips, growing even more as she looked at me wonderingly.

"That's wonderful," I claimed in a whisper, pulling her closer till her forehead rested against my own. Our fingers laced together over her stomach, and throughout the whole night, I stroked and kissed the minor swell on her stomach. It could have been the most wonderful moment of my life. This child had brought us ever closer together, and the satisfying thought lulled me into a peaceful slumber with my beloved and our soon - to - be born child.

 **-.-.-**

 **IV Months Pregnancy: First Kick**

 **-.-.-**

My hand ran up and down my wife's slender legs, delighting in the silken feel of her pale skin. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked at me with a look of joyful shock. Yui tried fruitlessly to form coherent sounds, but her words sounded like the strung together syllables one might make when first learning to speak.

Amusement crossed my features as I petted her hair soothingly.

"So what's so exciting that you can't speak properly?" My laugh betrayed my feelings.

"The baby kicked." She squealed with excitement, before tackling me into a hug. I barely had time to register her movements as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

"Feel," She commanded, placing my hand over the steadily growing bump,"Can you feel it?"

My expression mirrored her own as I felt a distinct kick. I looked up at her with a look of love and awe. It was an amazing feeling, and I felt so indescribably happy.

 **-.-.-**

 **V Months Pregnancy: Gender Determination**

 **-.-.-**

"A boy, huh?"

Yui hummed in agreement as she cooked, my arms wound around her from behind, my face pressed into the crook of her neck so that I could be intoxicated by her smell and the overpowering sweetness of her blood.

"So he'll be his mummy's little Prince Charming?" I nuzzled her skin with my nose.

"I suppose," She said absent - mindedly.

"Then what about his daddy? Can he still be his mummy's little King, then?"

She must have heard the mischievousness in my tone, because she turned and smiled sweetly.

"Why don't we find out."

 **-.-.-**

 **IX Months Pregancy: Delivery**

 **-.-.-**

She kicked and screamed and thrashed, and I had never quite known how much strength exactly she possesed till she squeezed my hand during the delivery. And when at last, as she calmed, and the fragile newborn was placed in my arms, I felt a loving smile grace my face. The baby's eyes, chatoyant and gleaming like peridots, like mine, curiously took in its surroundings. And then it's toothless mouth opened wide in the most heart - warming grin. I kissed his forehead, before placing him in his mother's arms. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, as she held him in her arms. And then she looked up at me with the same childish smile, and my heart melted completely at the sight of my new family.

"Haruto," Yui whispered, and the baby made a movement.

"So that's his new name, hmm?" I asked.

She hummed, "Haruto Sakamaki."

 **-.-.-**

 **II Months: Feeding**

 **-.-.-**

The flickering warmth of the fireplace illuminated Yui and Haruto's faces. Seated in a plush armchair, our child was feeding from his mother. She rocked him in her arms, as I watched with a happy smile. The sight of my wife and son like that just gave me a feeling of happiness.

I looked at Haruto's face. Already, he was quite the handsome child with Yui's blonde hair. But apart from that, he has inherited everything else from me; from the shagginess of his hair to the shape of his nose and mouth. I told Yui that once, and she swatted my arm, saying that I was an egoistical bastard. But it is true, isn't it?

 **-.-.-**

 **III Months: First Laugh**

 **-.-.-**

It rang gently, piercing the silence of the atmosphere. It was soft and sweet and full of youthful joy. It was the laugh of my child, followed by his mother's own laugh.

"Did you hear that Ayato," She tugged at my sleeve like a child begging for candy,"Did you?"

"I did," I smiled in answer, "And it sounds just like you. Like Mother like Son."

Yui pouted, to which our child laughed again.

"By that I mean it's beautiful." I pulled her into an embrace as she, with our child smiling at the rattle in her hand from his crib, stroked his cheek.

"Yes. It was, wasn't it?" She agreed contentedly, leaning in to me.

 **-.-.-**

 **IX Months: First Step**

 **-.-.-**

"That's it Haruto," I encouraged, gently pushing up the toddler.

"That's right sweetie, " Yui chimed in, as she clapped her hands encouragingly.

"C'mon, you can do it."

"Come to Mummy, Haru darling."

Giggling, our little son somehow staggered over the grass of the park, taking a hesitant step followed by another. Two steps away from Yui, a grin crossed his face, followed by surprise, as he tumbled into her arms.

"That's my little Haru," Yui cheered, hoisting him on her hip as he buried his face on her chest tiredly. Apparently, just those few steps had drained him. Laughing, I joined the group, taking Haruto from his mother.

"That's my boy." I whispered with evident pride lacing my voice.

 **-.-.-**

 **X Months: First Word**

 **-.-.-**

"Mama," The minute the word left his mouth, my eyes widened.

"Say it again!" Yui pleaded happily.

"Say mama again!"

"Dadda?" The boy asked in a chirpy but doubtful voice.

I laughed, "Whatver you tell him to say, he doesn't."

"Stop teasing." She pouted.

I laughed again before picking up my child and tossing him in the air.

"Dadda," He squealed, "Up! Up!"

"Hey, no fair!" Yui exclaimed, "What about me?"

* * *

So? What do you guys think? Hope it was OK. Reviews please. Toodles:D


End file.
